


空心人 The Hollow Men

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Gangsta匪徒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 是15年的老文幼年犯罪向





	空心人 The Hollow Men

幼年犯罪向

 

沃尼

取材于艾略特的诗作《The Hollow Men》，赵萝蕤老师的译本

 

一个无法装下去的b

 

 

一、

 

Our dried voices, when 我们干枯的嗓音，在

 

We whisper together 我们说悄悄话时

 

Are quiet and meaningless 寂静而无意义

 

As wind in dry grass 像干草地中的风

 

Or rats‘ feet over broken glass 或碎玻璃堆上的老鼠脚

 

In our dry cellar 在我们那干燥的地窖里

 

 

Shape without form, shade without colour, 有态而无形，有影而无色

 

Paralysed force, gesture without motion; 麻木了的力度，没有动作的手势； 

 

——《The Hollow Men》

 

 

尼古拉斯是战争的余烬。

 

人类总是乐于忘记战争的。

 

火势失控的时候他们作鸟兽散，当其燃尽一切萎缩成一团团零星的野火，每个人都乐于将之扑灭。

 

尼古拉斯是战争的余烬。

 

 

阿尔坎杰罗家的豪宅和佣兵们没有丝毫关系，他们只拥有那些可以守望敌人的角落。尼古拉斯抱着腿蜷缩在草地上，百无聊赖地用树枝画字母。他和沃里斯少爷都是经常摔倒的人，他乐于抱着自己坐在某个地方。

 

他的世界是寂静无声的，纯图像的世界，想要发出声音，只能让声带震动，难以控制音色与音调。别人说话的时候，要看他们颤动的嘴唇、勾起或下撇的嘴角分辨他们的意思，事实上很多时候他用不着去弄懂具体的意思，看这些人的脸色就够了。

 

冰冷的，麻木的，嘲讽的，残忍的，暴虐的，世界就是这样的。

 

其实他也用不着去看他们的脸色，没有任务的时候，逆来顺受就好了。他是一个懒人，在只有几种既定可能的情况下，不需要去弄清楚未来的几小时内究竟会发生什么。有时候他觉得自己像是一个塞了稻草的稻草人，毋宁说他希望自己是个稻草人，没有感情也没有痛觉，不用思考。虽然他的脑子里空空如也想象力匮乏，能想到关于稻草人的形容不过是塞满了稻草，但也不妨碍思考这种行为带给他些许困扰。比如通过思考他就不敢把长官称为爸爸，通过思考他知道挨揍时不要还手。服从命令是不需要通过思考的，就像速读法，跳过大脑由文字向语音的转换，直接对文字的图像进行处理，一种近乎本能的行为。

 

他去见沃里斯，抱着刀向他鞠躬，寸步不离地跟在他身后。从沃里斯那里，尼古拉斯学会了画字，学会了玩牌，也学到了一种名为孤独的感觉。

 

孤独是一种奢侈品，当人能够填饱肚子，还拥有一些无需面临危险的闲暇时，人就开始孤独。钢化玻璃由脆弱的四角先行裂开，外界人类的呼吸渗透进来。

 

大地是孤独的，所以其滋养万物。人是孤独的，所以其任凭情感生发。

 

 

二、

 

Eyes I dare not meet in dreams 我梦中不敢面对

 

In death's dream kingdom 而在死亡的梦乡

 

These do not appear: 又不会出现的眼睛；

 

There, the eyes are 在那里，眼睛是

 

Sunlight on a broken column 倾塌的柱上的阳光

 

There, is a tree swinging 在那里，一棵树在摇曳

 

And voices are 而人声只是

 

In the wind's singing 在风中歌唱

 

More distant and more solemn 比一颗正在消失的星星

 

Than a fading star. 更加遥远而庄严

 

 

沃里克又做梦了，依然是一个噩梦。

 

他一遍又一遍梦见那一天，那只死掉的眼睛在梦中鲜活而疼痛，流着血。

 

 

早些时候，他被爸爸打了，再早些的时候，他还是被打。长得像妓女不是他的错，他怪罪于母亲，但这其实也不是那个妓女的错。事件是偶然的，发生是人为的，每个人都要为莫须有的罪名承担责任。

 

哎，谁叫他是情欲的余孽。

 

尼古拉斯来见他，鼻青脸肿的，他问他怎么了，亚裔少年嚼着舌头发出声音：“摔倒了……”

 

“我也是。”

 

沃里克想，假如他长得不像那个妓女，爸爸会不会不打他？事实上他并不想知道答案。

 

尼古拉斯低头画字，沃里斯对他讲话。他越想越委屈，越想越气恼的，这一切都是为什么呢？你为什么不逃走？他问他，也是在问自己。但尼古拉斯低头写字，没发现他的契约主在说话。

 

所以沃里斯只是在问自己。

 

大概是他自己还有欲念吧，在这个地方他还有想得到的东西。亲人之爱哪怕只是分给他万分之一也好，他的内心如此饥渴，饥渴到错把一个推拒的动作当温暖，下一秒便是辱骂和拳脚。

 

沃里斯猜不透那个想动物一样的少年在想什么，其实少年自己也不知道。

 

他没想过，如果人没有语言，他们就不能进行具体的想象，如果自己没有教尼古拉斯写字和手语，或许他就不用想。

 

思考是一种奢侈品，语言是一种奢侈品，两种奢侈品结合起来，人类才能建造巴别塔，尼古拉斯才能知道，自己内心的那种饥渴到底是什么。

 

年幼的人类和年幼的黄昏人种面对面坐着，隐藏着同一种饥渴，彼此却并不知情。

 

此时尚不适宜结成同盟。

 

 

三、

 

Between the desire 在欲望

 

And the spasm 和痉挛之间

 

Between the potency 在潜能

 

And the existence 和生存之间

 

Between the essence 在本质

 

And the descent 和遗传之间

 

Falls the Shadow 落下影子

 

For Thine is the Kingdom 因为王国是你的

 

 

“爸爸！”男孩用手护住了头。

 

“别顶着你那张妓女的脸来讨好我。”男人挥起拳头，砸在他的脸上，砸在他柔软的肚子上。

 

总之，今天他又摔倒了。

 

 

尼古拉斯知道“爸爸”两个字该怎么发出来，也知道该对谁发出来，但是他不敢。

 

他不怕被打，但是他也不想被打。近来他的身体的情况愈发糟糕，但他不知道该怎么表达。在这样的世界里，他也不需要表达。

 

毕竟他只是一个任由外界玩弄的少年，连“牺牲”都算不上。

 

他不喜欢宿舍，因为在那里，他们玩弄他。少年的身体并不细腻，但是青涩柔韧，与女人相比，就像家畜与野味。家畜当然细软柔滑易消化，但野味和生鲜吃起来，是会上瘾的。

 

尼古拉斯知道他们在对自己做什么，这些人有什么，他也有，而且他已经到了懂性的年纪，知道自己迟早也会像这群人一样，对另一个人做这种事，最好是个柔软的女人。

 

女人们看起来都是插都不会疼的。但他会疼，还会流血，所以他一直很好奇女人的构造，那些前凸后翘的生物到底是怎么长的，为什么在这群人口中，她们对这种行为不仅可以忍受，而且乐于忍受呢？

 

尼古拉斯趴着，分开腿，寂静无声的世界在攻击他，他看不见他背后的人的嘴唇，不知道他们在谈论他的屁股。

 

这其中只有一个人令他反胃，排斥，恶心，拒绝，那便是他的长官，那个他很想称之为爸爸的人。他就是本能地讨厌那男人对他做这种事，男人带来的不只是疼痛，还有一种无可补救的破裂感。

 

 

两个鼻青脸肿的孩子在一起，并不询问彼此受伤的真相。这次尼古拉斯没有坐在地上，也没有坐在椅子上，他只是靠墙站着，缩脖子耸肩，跟他抱膝而坐的情态如出一辙。沃里斯叫他坐过来，尼古拉斯犹豫了一下，没有拒绝。坐下的一瞬间，沃里斯在他脸上看到了动摇。

 

沃里斯决定去找警备队，虽然他的遭遇形同尼古拉斯，但他毕竟是个少爷。他悄悄穿过草丛，如果被爸爸发现了，又有借口打他了。

 

爸爸是如此厌恶他。

 

警备队的宿舍亮着灯，但是听起来静悄悄的，沃里斯往下走，他知道那些佣兵可能聚集在前面的小厅里喝酒。果然他越往前走，嘈杂的人声就越大，粗鄙不堪的笑声言语灌进他的耳朵。有时候沃里斯想，像尼古拉斯一样聋了也好，全身上下，至少耳朵是干净的。

 

敲了许久的门，没人回应他，他推开门，此生最不可想象的一幕出现在他眼前。

 

男人们喝了酒，只有几个坐在门口的醉汉发现了他，但是他们已经醉到很难将信息传递给同伴。小厅中央的几个人推搡着衣衫褴褛的少年，队长猛灌了一口酒，抓住少年，把他压在身下。

 

尼古拉斯面无表情地别开了脸，推拒的双手停在自己胸口。男人抓着他的头发给了他两个耳光，然后一把拉下他的裤子。

 

震惊过后是直冲脑际的愤怒，沃里斯发出了自己都想不到的喊声：“停下，把他给我！”

 

他这一声成功吸引了在场所有佣兵的注意，尼古拉斯的视线也跟着长官向他看去，他看到少爷说，“从他身上滚下来。”

 

队长有点醉醺醺，被扫了兴致，显然十分不高兴，但他领着佣金，不能放着少爷的命令不管。尽管没人瞧得起这妓女生的少爷。

 

男人难得把尼古拉斯拉起来，拾起地上的外套搭在他身上。尼古拉斯鼻青脸肿，摇摇晃晃走到沃里斯面前向他鞠躬，依旧是一张毫无表情的脸，随时准备听侯差遣。

 

沃里斯一把拉过他，把他身上的外套扯下，给他披上。

 

“你们刚才在做什么！”沃里斯愤怒的责问到。

 

队长酒劲已消，指着尼古拉斯下流地笑：“少爷您也看见了，这东西就是要这么用的。这么晚找过来，您一定也是这么想的吧，还是说您已经尝过了这滋味？不管怎么说，若是您高兴，请带回去尽兴吧，反正这玩意也不会反抗，他不懂，也没心。”

 

队长走过来，拍拍尼古拉斯的肩，尼古拉斯抬头看他，收到了一个命令。

 

“告诉少爷我们刚刚在做什么。”

 

尼古拉斯缓慢地发出不规则的声音：“我们……在……玩。”

 

沃里斯感到窒息，在这里多呆一秒他都不能忍受，他拉着尼古拉斯快步离开营房，一离开那里，他紧绷的精神就松弛下来。月亮照在草地上，格外的亮，微风卷着植物香气，父亲和继母的房间里的灯刚刚灭了。沃里斯拉着尼古拉斯坐在树后，他突然觉得刚刚那声喊叫消耗了他所有力量，他真的很累。尼古拉斯安静地看着他，月光将他的脸分成一半白一半灰，询问的眼神，没有发出声音。

 

沃里斯鼻子一酸，突然抱住尼古拉斯啜泣起来。

 

“他们……是混蛋……是他们没有心。”

 

然而尼古拉斯听不见他的话语。

 

 

四、

 

For Thine is 因为你是

 

Life is 生命是

 

For Thine is the 因为你就是

 

 

This is the way the world ends 世界就是这样告终的

 

This is the way the world ends 世界就是这样告终的

 

This is the way the world ends 世界就是这样告终的

 

Not with a bang but a whimper. 不是砰的一声而是一声抽泣。

 

 

他被抛弃了。

 

“爸……爸。”尼古拉斯抓着花园的栏杆，想喊住外面的男人。在长久压抑的末尾，他终于表达了内心的饥渴，如果他从出生至今激烈争取过什么的话，那就是现在了。

 

男人回过头，为了给予他最后一击。

 

“别装的跟个人似的，你这怪物。”

 

沃里斯追上他，因为有办法保住同伴的命而欣喜若狂，尼古拉斯却转过身，安静地笑了。

 

失去了一切的人，才会有那种笑容。

 

 

爸爸，沃里斯想。

 

阿尔坎杰罗先生以为给了他一个废物，一个形同虚设的屏障。但那少年却是一股过于强大的力量。

 

阿尔坎杰罗先生并不会想到，自己的后人居然不是米歇尔，而是那个惹人生厌的妓女生的儿子。

 

他那么厌恶他，甚至弄坏了他的一只眼睛，但他并没有想要杀他，他有时只是期望一个小小的意外能夺去沃里斯的生命，这孩子为了讨好他而卑躬屈膝的样子实在太令人恶心。

 

为什么世界上会有这种累赘，从哪个角度都找不到丝毫讨喜的地方，做什么都是错的，什么都不做也是错的，他的存在本身就是个错误。

 

男人暴躁地挥着匕首。

 

 

尼古拉斯万念俱灰地抱着刀，从他记事起那刀便陪伴着他，比这个相识不久的主人更可靠。他读着沃里斯的唇语，世界已经一片空白，沃里斯的话就像一团虚软的填充物，塞进过于空旷的虚无之中。这些填充物就是种子，虽然其本身无济于事，播撒在空白中，抽出的跟长出的芽，根根与他之前被连根拔起的世界相连。

 

或许是他人的命令，又或许是自身的欲望，更可怕的是自己被牵引而出的微妙情感。尼古拉斯的世界肃杀的连自己都不剩，现在他拥有的全部就是他被命令保护的少年。他不能为自己委屈，就替沃里斯委屈，他不能为自己愤怒，就替沃里斯愤怒，压抑在他心中不能释放的力量终于找到出口——一句抱怨的话语。

 

“真是受够了。”

 

尼古拉斯用手语问他，要杀掉吗。

 

最终他还是遂了自己的愿，把所有人都杀了，他天真的想，这样就不会有人欺负沃里斯，这样他就可以结束自己的任务了。

 

终于可以合理逃避。

 

生命啊。

 

 

五、

 

Is it like this 在死亡的另一个国度里 

 

In death's other kingdom 是否这样

 

Waking alone 独自在这时醒来

 

At the hour when we are

 

Trembling with tenderness 感受着温柔的震颤

 

Lips that would kiss 那愿意接吻的双唇

 

Form prayers to broken stone. 形成了对破碎石头的祈祷。

 

 

不管怎么说，他并没有死。他肯定会死，但不是现在，现在去死太便宜他了，主人是这样命令的。

 

他们逃出了一片死寂的豪宅，大雨冲刷了身上的腥气，对于这个残酷的世界，现在他们就是两个落单的。

 

沃里克觉得自己不像是带着尼古拉斯流落街头，而像是带着一只狗。他们现在也算是同病相怜，各有各的不幸，千丝万缕缠绕在一起，扯也扯不断了。

 

一个黄昏人种，想活命只能靠卖命，而自己一个普通人类呢？饮食男女，他不能当厨子也不能当粮食，那就去满足人们的欢爱之欲吧。

 

成人的欢爱之欲对少年来说是很恶劣的，看看那群佣兵对尼古拉斯做的事。沃里克要开始赚钱养家，首先他就替尼古拉斯去了解女人的构造，色情画报他偷偷看过，如果所有买他的女人都像画报上那样，那他一定为这份工作鞠躬尽瘁死而后已。

 

如果真的是这样，那人类就不会生产色情画报了。

 

 

他们第一间公寓是个废仓库，日用品都是从垃圾堆里捡来的。从阿尔坎杰罗宅子里带出的现金少的可怜，很快就花完了。沃里克的破处钱虽不多，但也够他们活一阵子，那一天他想着买一些炊具吧，能自己做饭的话不仅吃的好，还能省出些钱来。他站在街角的商店旁，趴在橱窗上向里张望，崭新的炊具一周前他根本不稀罕，现在却闪着诱人的光泽。

 

好贵，什么都贵……沃里克捏紧了手里的钱。

 

现在是他们约定碰面的时间，尼古拉斯走过来，鼻青脸肿，旧伤上面添新伤，沃里克不知道这小子到底学会反抗了没有。

 

尼古拉斯手里拿着一口小锅，锅里面完全烧黑了，但也算是勉强能用。

 

沃里克的视线离开了橱窗，觉得自己找到了终身伴侣。

 

尼古拉斯把另一只手摊开，被捏成一团的纸币随着压力的消失缓慢舒展开来，沃里克的破处钱不多，但尼古拉斯的卖命钱少的让人发笑。

 

这小子，连拿钱的方法都那么生疏，沃里克笑了出来，尼古拉斯不解地看着自己的手心。

 

“我们来大吃一顿吧。”

 

从临近关门的市场扫货，拎着便宜的像赠送一样的烂蔬菜，沃里克吹起了口哨，他们什么时候才能长大到足以在这个世界立足呢？

 

尼古拉斯面无表情地跟着他，没用的，他想。

 

 

六、

 

In this last of meeting places 在这最后的相会处

 

We grope together 我们在一起摸索

 

And avoid speech 避免语言

 

Gathered on this beach of the tumid river 在这条肿胀的河滩头聚会

 

Sightless，unless 看不见，除非

 

The eyes reappear 眼睛重新出现

 

As the perpetual star 像那死亡的黄昏之国的

 

Multifoliate rose 永恒星星

 

Of death's twilight kingdom 多瓣玫瑰

 

The hope only 空心人的

 

Of empty men. 唯一希望。

 

 

最安心的还是跟尼古拉斯在一起的时候。他们的作息不同，凌晨沃里克才从某个宅子讨了赏钱回来，尼古拉斯已经伤痕累累入睡多时了。

 

他做了饭，自己吃了，还给沃里克准备了一份，但是已经冷掉了。

 

沃里克看着黑锅里粘腻的食物，如此令人无法下咽，饶是他已经饿成了一条街边的野狗，还是觉得吃不下去。

 

对于吃饭，他们有过一次非严肃但认真的谈话。

 

“尼克，你不能把所有你看到的食物都放到锅里，那样太可怕了。”

 

尼古拉斯点点头。第二天晚上回来的时候，锅里还是那样。沃里克拼命让自己理解他，尼古拉斯在佣兵团的时候很难吃饱，现在也吃得不算饱，他看什么都想吃，目之所及的食物他都想尝尝，他克制不住。

 

“尼克，如果你非要每次都这样煮东西的话，那就多加点番茄和盐……”最后沃里克只能这样告诉他。

 

今天买他的是一个男人。恋童癖，同性恋，好在这个人自己受着道德的折磨，除了摸着他的身体让他给自己用手来了一发外，并没对他怎么样。

 

沃里克觉得自己已经被那些女人摸得麻木了，男人摸他有点恶心，也没什么太大感觉。深夜他从一个激烈的喘不过气的性梦中醒来，尼古拉斯的手臂搭在他脖子上。他把那条手臂搬开，摸一个男孩子是什么感觉呢？他突然很想知道。

 

摸一下也没关系吧，沃里克想，他的手顺着尼古拉斯的手臂向他的肩膀探去，肩膀，颈窝，锁骨，亚裔少年的皮肤因为常年风吹日晒，并不细腻，但摸起来手感意外的好。沃里克的手避开他的伤口，伸进背心，不想停下，尼古拉斯转过身，一张鲜少有表情的脸面对着他，好像在等待一个命令给他生机，月光洒在他们中间，沃里克知道自己应该停下。

 

尼古拉斯的眼睛移到沃里克下面，看着少年自己都忘记处理的胀满的情欲。他不喜欢男人们这样，但他意外的不讨厌沃里克，他知道该怎么做。

 

生疏却主动的，彼此试探却不存在交流，第一次也谈不上有多满足，他们建立起一种新关系。

 

“我们开一个便利屋吧，给人打杂什么的。”沃里克对同伴说。

 

尼古拉斯默认了，他的很多事情的态度是不置可否的，他已经十四岁，按照统计，他已经走过了一半人生，并不对生命抱有希冀，但一切也绝非糟糕。

 

 

他人看来这里是危险而混乱的，沃里克也承认这里的均衡岌岌可危，大多数人如履薄冰。但在这样一个理应冰冷的地方，却充满着人情味，外部看来着实不可理喻，身处其中却温暖舒适，他已经不能拥有更多。

 

时至今日， 沃里克也不觉得那是值得回味的第一次，尼古拉斯肯定也这么想。他们都已从男孩变成男人，在埃尔盖斯托姆也拥有一席之地。肉体的交流是简短有力的，但并不彼此迷恋，或许从一开始，他们就只是互相需要，需要到对对方无所不取无所不给予，在宿命之始，在情欲之外，更稳固也更坚定。

 

沃里克想，世界并不美好，有他足矣。

 

 

Life is very long.

 

 

END


End file.
